I Imprinted On A Bloodsucker
by TonksTwilight
Summary: I going to be changing this story name; but I don't know what to call it. Chapter Fifteen is Coming Soon!
1. The Turning

Disclaimer: I don't in anyway own The Twilight Saga, Stephanie Meyer does. But we can all wish, can't we?

A/N: This is a story about my own character (Malinda "Aly" Young) and her vampire coven (which are all girls by the way), who move to Forks, America from Victoria, Australia, as it is way to sunny in Australia. This is my second fan fiction!! Rated T for mild violence and gruesome scenes!!

**Malinda POV**

It was a dark, hot night and I was walking home from my late-night violin lesson, when I suddenly heard a scream, which was abruptly cut off by a ripping and tearing sound. My instincts were telling me to run, but curiosity took over. I walked towards the sound, but didn't have to walk far.

A man, (who was beautiful, yet terrifying), he had short, black hair and ruby red eyes. I started to back away, but I was far too late. The man walked up to me, taking long strides. He had an evil, malicious glint in his eyes. Before I knew it, he had broken my arms and he grabbed my neck and snapped it. I screamed. He leant in, as if you were going to kiss me, but instead he bit me.

I must have blacked out for a few moments, as the black haired man was flung off of me. Crunching noises was all I could hear for a few seconds. I could suddenly smell a strong burning, incense type of smell, before I let out one small scream. That small scream wouldn't bring anyone running to help me. I as all alone, lying in the street and with blood covering every inch of my body.

Then I felt a fire being torn through my body, like I was being set alight. I slowly started to sink into unconsciousness.

I blacked out once more. Two days later, I awoke to my new life as a vampire.

**Phoebe POV**

I was coming home from a night time stroll, when I heard something snap. I immediately realized that that damn vampire, Ruben, was hunting in the city. I had warned him so many times (five thousand, six hundred and forty-seven times to be exact, I have been counting) that I wasn't going to let him endanger the innocent humans or exposure for myself ANY longer.

I ran towards the sound of the snapping, where I saw a girl, about the same age as myself (well, when I was changed that is). She cried out in pain when Ruben's teeth bit down into her neck. It was sickening to watch.

I growled furiously at Ruben, when I used my power of telekinesis to make him fly away from the girl. I ran over to him and started to snap of his limbs, one at a time. I grabbed my lighter out of my pocket (I used to work for the Volturi has a temporary guard, they let me go after ten years of service) and started a fire with it.

Making sure to not get court on fire myself, I threw every limb, bone and even Ruben's head into the fire. I was starting to enjoy myself, watching Ruben burn, as he had done to every one of his victims.

I heard a small scream, just to remember the girl I had saved. I knew she was far too late to save from a life of being an immortal, but I could teach her to become a vegetarian (like myself, my two sisters, the Denali's and the Cullen's). Maybe she would stay with me and my sisters.

I knew my sisters were going to be absolutely furious with me for letting this poor innocent human change into an immortal, but also glad that Ruben had gone.

I know that Loren would help the girl in my arm through her newborn stage. Maddy and I had no experience with newborns what so eve r, but Loren (who had been with Jasper Whitlock Hale in the Southern Vampire Wars) knew a lot about newborns.

When I got home I kicked open the door, to see a shocked Loren and a furious Maddy.

**Maddy POV**

How dare her! She knows the rules! The La Push werewolves were going to kill her! As was Carlisle, our creator.

When Phoebe walked in the door, I expected her eyes to be bright red with fresh human blood. But they weren't, they were the same colour as mine and Loren's.

Phoebe handed the girl in her arms to Loren, who ran her upstairs.

"Ok, if you didn't change her. Who did?" I demanded of her. She spoke one word, one name that I had hoped never to hear ever again in the whole entirety of my existence.

"Ruben Murrell."

**Phoebe POV**

I knew as soon as I had mentioned that damn Ruben, Maddy would go into a physc out. And she did, that was until the unknown girl awoke from her changing into a vampire.


	2. What Alice Saw

Disclaimer: I don't in anyway own The Twilight Saga, Stephanie Meyer does. But we can all wish, can't we?

A/N: This takes place 50 years after BD. Bella is a vampire, Nessie and Jake are married (they can't have kids and don't ask me why, please!)

**Alice POV**

I was hunting in the woods with my darling

I looked up and suddenly I was having a vision.

_Jasper and I were standing to a bunch of vampire girls, whom I recognised as my cousins. Malinda ( she was the tallest one, with short blonde hair, she was the leader of her coven), Phoebe (her brown haired sister, who was about at least 10 good centimetres shorter than her leader), Maddy (one of her two red haired sisters, she was the same height as Phoebe), Loren (she has red hair that is lighter than Maddy's by just a little bit, and she is the same height as myself, but not nearly as annoying as I), Jenni (one of the girls I got along well with, she has light brunette hair and is a little bit taller than Phoebe and Maddy) and Mollie Jenni's partner in crime (not really but they did a whole lot of weird things.... for example, they ate donuts, horrible discusting things that humans ate..went hyper after drinking the blood of a really REALLY hyper cow, don't ask me why they did that, they just did...and a whole lot of other really, umm, interesting things. Also, who's hair was a really interesting colour of brown, she died it bright red but it didn't work. And she is the same height as Jenni)._

They were going to start school with us in a half-an hour. I squealed, which brought Jasper running to me.

"What is it darling?" He asked me, using his southern accent fully.

"I'm not telling you, you'll find out in about fifteen minutes. Now we had better get going back to the house. Rose is getting worried." He nodded and we took off full speed back towards the house.

When we got back, I saw Edward smiling. I knew he had seen my vision, also.

It was time to get this party started.

* * *

**Malinda POV**

My family knew that Edward knew, that Alice knew that we were going to be at school that morning. (A/N: My friend, Mollie and I write this in e-mails ALOT to each other, so if she reads this, she'll know what I mean!)

"Hurry up Mal! Loren is going to go crazy if we don't get to school in time." Maddy, my sister, yelled up to me.

_'I know I'm not deaf!' _I screamed at her in my mind. I saw her flinch and I smiled, knowing that victory was mine.

I ran downstairs and jumped in the car.

Phoebe drove us to school and we got out of the car. Every human that was in the parking lot looked towards us. Phoebe smiled, she liked the attention. I groaned, I didn't.

"Whoa! The blonde chick at the front is hot! She's totally mine!" I heard from one of the human boys.

This was going to be a long year. I groaned again.

* * *

A/N:

I'm going to write more, but mum is pestering me to get off this computer. Anyway, anybody have any ideas on what powers the Australian Coven has? I'll be posting their profiles up in one of the upcoming chapters, so you'd better be on the look out!


	3. Imprint

A/N: It's an inside joke that my friend, Phoebe (who would have guessed?? LOL) and myself have is in Phoebe's POV.

**Seth POV**

I still hadn't imprinted yet, which was annoying, but I could still live with it. Leah hadn't imprinted yet, and she didn't plan on it either. She wanted to be immortal, like a vampire or half-vampire, half-human hybrid. She didn't cease to amaze me.

I had moved in with the Cullen's fifteen years ago, as had Embry. Rosalie and I got along fine, but Embry, her and Jake were a whole different story. Embry would get on fine with her some days, others Rosalie and him were just like Rosalie and Jacob. Sometimes Emmett would team up with Embry and Jacob, which really annoyed Rosalie (afterwards she wouldn't let him have "alone" time with her for at least a month). They would get into lots of prank wars and finally, Esme and Carlisle had had enough of it and had threatened Rosalie and Emmett that they weren't allowed to have sex for a month, Jacob wouldn't be allowed to see Nessie (we had finally convinced Bella to allow us to call Renesme, "Nessie") and Embry wouldn't be able to play the X-box or Wii. It was really funny to see three grown men on their hands and knees, begging for forgiveness

Living with the Cullen's meant that we had to continually move house, as not one of us actually aged. This time we were moving back to the place where all this started, Forks.

**Phoebe POV**

I could see that, already, most of the girls were getting jealous of me and my families good (not just good, beautiful) looks. Mal and I were the most beautiful (Mal because of her blond locks, and most boys REALLY love beautiful blondes like Rose and Mal. Me because who wouldn't?). Mal and I were the EXACT opposites, she hated attention (where as I loved it), she was blonde (I'm a brunette), just to name a few.

I could see how the human boys drooled over my sisters and I, it was truly pathetic (but fun, if you get my drift).

Suddenly I saw my cousins, The Cullen's and the werewolves.

I ran (at human speed) with my family, and noticed that two of the werewolves were staring at Mal and Mollie strangely. Then gasped, as Mollie and Mal were staring back at them.


	4. Meeting

A/N: I am trying to update more often (as I will have a fair bit of spare time, as I recently fractured my tail/coccyx bone. Let me tell you, it isn't pleasant), so don't be surprised if I update more than once in a week (it'll probably be a record for me if I do!).

**Embry POV**

It was like I was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. She had a slightly mischievous look about her. Her hair (which was a STRANGE red/brown colour) fell neatly across her shoulders. I hadn't realised it, but she was staring at me also. I blushed and I heard a beautiful, but slightly wacky laugh come from her mouth.

"Hi...um, I'm Embry. Embry Call." I said to her, finally summing up the courage to talk to her.

**Mollie POV**

When my family spotted the Cullen's and their pets (werewolves, sorry), we ran over there (at human speed, of course). I heard Nessie and the Werewolves' hearts beat in unison, exerting with every beat. Faster than any normal human (ever heard of a NORMAL human, I haven't either), but not dead as our own.

Then I spotted him. The one I had been searching for my whole existence. His dark eyes stared at me intently, I laughed knowing how it would affect him. He blushed a lovely crimson colour. A few minutes later he finally said;

"Hi...um, I'm Embry Call." I smiled, happily towards him.

"Nice to meet you Embry Call, I am Mollie Hunter." I said. He smiled back at me and stuck out his hand. I looked at it cautiously, but shock it anyway.

As soon as my hand met his own, I felt an electric shock. I am pretty sure he felt it, also. Also much to my own (and perhaps Embry's) surprise, my hand fitted very comfortably inside his own hand. It didn't feel like I was touching an open flame, either. It was very strange.

**Mal POV **(A/N: Mal and Seth's point of views happen at the same time as Mollie and Embry's. Just thought I'd make that clear)

I stared into his eyes; funny thing was that it wasn't a cold feeling. It was warm.

"Hello Seth Clearwater, protector of the Quileute tribe. I'm Malinda Young." I said, smiling towards him. His eyes widened.

"But...how?" He asked me, putting one arm on my own. I expected his touch to be like an open flame, but it wasn't. It was a warm, almost happy feeling. At the same moment his and my skin touched, we both felt an electric shock.

'Weird...' I thought to myself. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Little Eddie nodded. Then a small growl came from his chest. I laughed in my mind. 'Gotcha' did I Eddie Boy?'

I heard his reply in my mind, 'Shut up Malinda Ebony Alana Young!' I smirked, knowing I had one that battle.

**Seth POV**

"But...how?" I asked nobody in particular. I placed my arm on the Angel's own, expecting my arm to freeze. But all I felt was an electric shock and a warm, happy sort of feeling. There was a slight pause, not a large one, but one small enough that any werewolf, vampire or half-vampire/half-human would notice.

"You'll find out in soon time, Seth, dear." Malinda replied, smiling warmly towards me.

'Oh. My. God, she just called me "dear"! Did I just say "oh my god"?' I thought to myself. I heard my heart beat faster than before. Malinda laughed and ruffled her hair. It looked good on her.

"Um, did you guys just imprint? It was extremely unclear." I heard a booming voice say. I felt Embry jump beside me. Emmett, I shook my head sadly. He would never learn to respect others privacy.

"Well?" he asked Embry and I, impatient (as usual). I just nodded, slowly. I felt Emmett pat me on my back.

"What do you think, Emma?" the vampire-girl with the red/brown hair asked Emmett. Edward, Jasper and Alice's laughs could be heard loudly. This caused the humans closest to us to turn around and see what was so funny.

"Shut up Mollie." Emmett muttered. We all laughed (including Rosalie. Surprise, surprise), which caused almost all of the humans in the parking lot to turn to us and look.

**Mal POV**

Our laughter just caused us to get attention. God I hated the attention, it wasn't deserved.

"OI! Would you please not stare at us?" I heard Seth, Jake and Nessie yell all at once.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked, confused, as I hadn't heard my voice.

"No, you shouted in your mind." Jasper replied, rubbing his head absentmindedly. I looked at everyone else, who were all also rubbing their heads.

I shook my head sadly, that was one of my talents I had yet to get under control.

"Let's just get to the front office." I said. The others nodded (including Seth, much to my delight) and we all walked towards the front office.

Phoebe just had to attract more attention.

She asked a poor, dazzled freshmen boy where the front office was. He sputtered out the answer and Phoebe gave the smile she was famous for. His heart went up a notch. We had to drag her out of his way before he had a heart attack.

I sighed, and we walked into the front office.


	5. Heart Attack

**Loren POV**

That poor boy, I felt sorry for him. Phoebe just loved to show off her dazzling skills. It got annoying after a while.

We walked into the office and my family motioned for me to introduce us. I sighed; I was apparently the "one with the words" (as Maddy likes to say).

At the front desk, was a man (who looked like he was in his early thirties, late twenties). He hadn't looked up until I heard Emmett cough.

"Sorry, but the office is closed to all students today. You must leave here at once!"

"Sorry Sir, but you must be mistaken. My name is Loren Hunter. These are my sisters' Maddy Hunter and Mollie Hunter and our adopted siblings Phoebe Williams, Jenni Williams and Malinda Young. We're new here and were wondering if we could possibly get our timetables." I said, my voice using my talent to get what I wanted.

The man looked up at the sound of my voice and saw us all standing in front of him. All the supernatural beings in the room suddenly heard an exceeding heart rate at the sound of my voice. It wasn't my fault my voice layered itself with my talent (my talent was I could tell anybody anything I wanted and they would believe it, they wouldn't have a choice).

"Oh…I am truly sorry! Dreadfully sorry, I didn't mean to offend any of you. Hmm… here are your timetables. Umm… here are the timetables for Loren, Maddy and Mollie Hunter." When Mollie went to receive her timetable, she gave him a charming grin. His heart beat faster and he blushed. Then he tried to give Mollie a seductive smile. I heard Embry growl behind us, Mollie laughed.

"And… Timetables for… um, Phoebe and…. Jenni Williams." Phoebe gave the poor man an almost heart-breaking smile. His heart beat faster than before.

"Phoebe stop it, you're going to give the poor man a heart attack. Stop it!" Malinda growled, just loud enough for all us vampires to hear.

Phoebe shrugged and walked away from the man, his heart beat decreased a slight bit (but it was still pretty fast).

"Oh! And…um a timetable for… Malinda Young." When Malinda went up to receive her timetable the man almost had a heart attack.

"Sorry." Malinda said quietly and she quickly walked away from the desk.

"We'll see you guys in class, ok?" Phoebe told the Cullen's and the Werewolves. They nodded, Embry and Seth looked like they wanted to follow Mollie and Mal but they held themselves back.

My family and I walked out of the room.

"Loren, what did you get on your timetable?" Maddy asked me.

"Hmm, Double Biology, recess, English, Spanish, lunch and then art, what about you?" I asked her.

"I got the same as you!" She squealed and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Mal, what have you got?" I heard Jenni ask Mal.

"Double Art, recess, Double English, lunch and lastly History, I love my timetable! Do you have the same one as me?" Mal replied. Jenni shook her head, as did Mollie and Phoebe.

"Well, that sucks, doesn't it?" Mal shook her head sadly, "I hate being in a class with human boys staring at me and the human girls plotting my murder."

"Well, human boys love you, don't they Mal?" a warm, rich, Native American voice said.

"Seth! What classes do you have?" Mal asked, relieved that he was here.

"Double Art, recess, Double English, lunch and History, none of them are my best subjects. But I supposed I'll live." Seth shook his head, but suddenly a happy squeal came from Mal.

"YES! I get to be in a class with Sethy-poo! I'm in a class with Sethy-poo! I'm in a class with Sethy-poo!" Mal started to do her happy dance (which she was most famous for). When she said 'Sethy-poo', Emmett cracked up laughing and Rosalie, Edward and Bella slapped him on the head at the same time.

Emmett laughed again, and then he joined in with Mal's dance. Emmett wasn't as graceful as Mal, but could still do the moves.

"Jasper, please calm them down!" Seth and Rosalie said at the same time.

"I'm trying, but it's not working!" Jasper panted. Then the bell rang, Emmett and Mal stopped their dance routine.

"Sorry." Mal said, smiling. I heard Seth's voice catch in his throat.

"It's ok, dear." Seth said, finally catching his voice. Everyone could see happiness radiating off of Mal.

"We'd better get to class."Emmett shouted, Mal and Seth jumped, cursing Emmett. Emmett just laughed his booming laugh.

"Come on!"


	6. Paintings of Life

**Malinda POV**

My first lesson of the day was art. I loved art; it was a very large part of my life when I was a human. I enjoyed (not just painting and drawing) but dance and music. When I was human I learnt the piano (I still love the piano) and violin (my mother wouldn't let me quit violin, as I hated it that much). Dance was an even bigger part of my life than art. I learnt Irish Dance when I was human, and I was a good dancer, too (I don't mean to sound big headed). But sadly I fractured my coccyx bone, so I had to temporally give it up for a little while.

I hadn't realized it, but Seth and I had made it to our art class. We were doing Painting and Drawing, as well as Metalwork. I sighed, the two subjects I had done in Year 7 (when I was a human). And I had enjoyed them dramatically (especially Painting and Drawing).

Seth opened the door for me and I mouthed a happy 'Thanks' his way. He smiled happily. When I walked into my class, I saw the class face towards the door. On the back of my neck, I could feel Seth's hot breath.

"Hi, I'm Malinda Young and I am new here." I announced to the class. All of the boys were staring at me and the girls glaring, and behind me I heard _my_ Seth growl.

'Hey wait! Where did that thought come from? He doesn't belong to me' I thought to myself.

"An Australian, I presume from your accent?" the teacher asked me, eyeing my face and body seductively. I nodded, disgusted by him checking me out.

"And I'm Seth Clearwater, and same as Mal, I'm also new here." I could see all of the boys eyeing Seth's muscles and most of the girls looking at Seth with lust filled eyes. A growl welled up in my chest, but I stopped it before it could become apparent to any of the humans. Unfortunately Seth heard it and chuckled in a low voice.

"Well, my name is Mister Braden. Class, in alphabetical order I would like you to introduce yourselves and tell Seth and Malinda what you want to be when you're older." Braden told us. First there was a short brunette named Abbey, whose dream was to become a writer (she seemed nice enough), then a few blonde bimbo girls (who were called Natasha, Georgina, Imogen and Charlotte) whose dreams were to become famous supermodels and have rich husbands. I rolled my eyes, like that was going to happen. Almost all of the boys wanted to become famous, superrich American footballers, or basket baller's.

"Well, Seth and Malinda, what about you two?" the girl called Abbey asked.

"Um, ok. Well I want to be a musician." Seth said shyly. The guys gawked at him. I knew it was wrong, but I had to check some of these humans' minds. I opened my mind and let the shield occupy the back of my mind.

Suddenly I heard the minds of everyone around me.

'He wants to be a musician? He can't be serious! With those muscles, he could have any girl in the world!' the mind of Spencer Johnson practically yelled at me.

All of the boys and some of the girl's thoughts were all along those lines, but all the other girls' thoughts were very revolting. I quickly pulled my shield up once more and my head stopped throbbing.

"And you Malinda?" Abbey asked, I smiled, and I didn't have to a good physic to know that we were going to be good friends.

"Well I want to be an artist." I said, smiling.

"You want to be an artist? You cannot be serious or anything!" Natasha squealed. I shuddered; I didn't need to be in her head to hear her thoughts. They (her thoughts) were practically shouting at me.

'Oh I knew it! She isn't the model type! I would so own her if it was just us two in a modeling competition!'

"Well, I'm ok at art. I have always been in an advanced art course in Australia." I said. Mister Braden looked impressed.

"Miss Young, you don't by any chance have an art book with you?" Braden asked me. I nodded eagerly, taking out my art book from my bag and handing it to Braden.

Braden opened it and his eyes widened, I bit my lip. The first picture in my drawing book was of a girl in a very modern Irish dancing dress. The girl had a cheeky grin on her face; her red wig framed her face perfectly. Her bright green eyes were smiling happily. Braden flipped to the next page, which had a picture of my sisters, Mollie and Jenni on stilts. On the next page was a picture of Phoebe and her Volturi boyfriend, Demetri. Then on the page after Phoebe and Demetri was a picture of Edward and Bella's wedding. Oops, I was actually meant to give that to them when we went, but I must have forgotten, typical Malinda.

"Who is in this picture?" Braden asked his eyes as wide as they could possibly go. He was pointing at the picture on the page after the wedding. It was a picture of the Cullen's, Denali's and my family and I (I had to paint myself into the picture, as I wasn't actually there; I was standing looking at them).

"Um, they're my cousins, the Cullen's" I said pointing out Carlisle through to Jake, "and my other cousins, the Denali's" pointing to Tanya, through to Garrett "and finally, my family and I." pointing out from myself to Loren.

"Whoa! You're family is really hot!" a boy said to me, if I had any blood left in me II would have blushed.

"I know, especially that brunette girl sitting next to you." Spencer Johnson said. Sitting next to me in the picture was Phoebe, I rolled my eyes. Of course the boy I already despised would go for my sister.

"Well Spencer, I wouldn't say that to her boyfriend. The second picture in my book, it's a picture of Phoebe and her boyfriend, Demetri." I said, taking my book away from him and flipping to the second page. I showed them the picture and their eyes widened. I knew what it felt like.

Not only was Demetri intimidating, but he was also very scary. But just like Emmett, he was a big softie. You just had to find the spot (which was his love for Australian Rules football and his love for his girlfriend, Phoebe) and he would soften up to you.

"He looks scary, especially with the red eyes. Did you purposefully paint him that way? To make him look especially scary?" Abbey asked me.

'Only if they knew.' I thought sarcastically.

"Well, yes I did. Dem is pretty scary, but if you find out his weakness, he can be pretty cool!" I told them, but it didn't seem to sway them. I sighed, taking my book and shoving it back in my bag. I knew the bell was going to ring any minute and that would be when Seth and I headed off to Metalwork.

**Seth POV**

I was glad that the bell had rang, I couldn't stand another minute standing in that Painting and Drawing class, with a bunch of human boys staring at my imprint and the human girls glaring at her. It was extremely hard and very heart wrenching to watch.

I hoped Metalwork would be better.


	7. Long Lost Brother

A/N: This chapter is from Malinda's biological brothers POV. He is her twin brother, who one month after Malinda, was turned into a vampire, also.

**Jamie POV (150 Years earlier)**

It has been a month since Malinda's (my sister) disappearance. There have been no sightings and we haven't heard from her. It has been heartbreaking for my entire family.

"Mum, I'm going to go look for her again." I told my mother, hugging her.

"Be careful, dear. We don't want you to go missing, also." Mother replied and I grabbed my coat and went out the door.

I hadn't realized what the time actually was. I looked at my watch. It was 9:30 PM, and it was extremely dark out. I shivered and heard a something from behind the trees.

"Who's there?" I asked. Nobody answered, so I was sure I had just imagined it.

I had been imagining a lot of things lately. The other night I swore I had seen my sister, Malinda, standing in the corner of my room. But she had looked changed, instead of her sharp grey blue eyes, they were a crimson red. She was as still as a statue, it didn't even look like she was breathing. But I knew it was her. Then I blinked my eyes and she was gone.

Suddenly I heard another rustling sound behind the bush in front of me. Everything was quiet for a few seconds, then I saw something feminine leap out from the bush, all I saw before everything went black were a pair of blood red eyes, looking at me hungrily.

**(Present Time)**

I looked back on my change like it was yesterday. I sighed; I was no longer the crazed newborn that the Volturi almost exterminated. I had been in Forks for almost a year, all of the girls seemed to want me more than ever, but none of them could ever understand what I went through all those long years ago.

"Hey Jamie, did you hear about the new kids. The girl with short blonde hair is apparently super hot!" my human friend, Ash, said. I rolled my eyes, I bet it was just one of those human girls that all these boys seemed to be fascinated with.

"Look! Jamie, here they come!" I looked to where he was pointing, and I saw that in fact there were very beautiful.

I gasped silently; they were vampires, but my kind of vampire. The vegetarian kind, which was a good thing, I hoped.

When they walked in, I noticed something familiar about the blonde girl, with the shorter hair.

I shook my head, it couldn't be Malinda. She'd been gone, long dead for over 100 years. But that still didn't stop me from recognizing something very familiar about her. I hadn't actually realized that I was staring at her, but I heard Ash laugh.

"Oh, that's funny! It looks like you like the new girl!" he said, I shook my head.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Ash. But I don't like, like the new girl. There's something familiar about her, that's all." When I spoke, I saw the short haired-blonde girl look towards me.

**Malinda POV (150 years ago)**

I couldn't stop myself; I had to see my brother. Maddie was probably, no not probably, she WAS going to be furious with me, once she found out.

I got up from where I was reading a book, as the others were out hunting. I grabbed my coat (even though I knew I wouldn't need it) and ran in the direction of the house where I spent my human life.

When I got there, I realized my parents were asleep, but my brother Jamie wasn't. I ran to the front door, and I unlocked it quietly.

Quickly, but carefully, I ran up towards my twins room. His bedroom door was open, so I crept slowly inside.

Straight away I was hit with his delicious, mouth watering scent. I had been around humans for about 3 weeks now, so the thirst was becoming a tad bit more bearable.

I looked upon my twin, lying there. When he suddenly turned over, I knew he could see me. But I didn't care; all I wanted was to hug him. To tell him I was alright, but I knew I wouldn't be able to, ever, in my existence. My heart would have stopped (if it weren't already dead) beating, as I knew how much pain I was putting my human family through.

I looked at the clock, it was seven am. I looked at my twin once more, before I opened the window and jumped out of it.

That was the last I ever saw of my brother.

**(Present Time)**

I was extremely happy that it was recess, but annoyed at the same time. My family (along with the Cullen's and the wolves) walked into the cafeteria.

I could feel everybody's eyes on us, which I absolutely hated the attention. I tried as much as I could to hide my face in Seth's arm, but couldn't (partially because his arm was extremely hot, and he wouldn't allow me to).

Suddenly I heard a boys voice say the name 'Jamie' (which as my brother's name), and another boy answer to it. The boy who answered sounded terribly like my brother. I turned my head towards the sound of the voice and at once I locked eyes with a boy (who looked like me, a lot). I recognized his face. It was my brother, Jamie, a vampire. I was saddened at the thought of his face screwing up, contorting up in pain. But I was happy of the thought that he was still alive (or as much as alive a vampire could get), and he was well.

All too soon the bell rang. I groaned, as I wanted to talk to my brother so much it hurt my dead heart. Seth grabbed my hand and we walked off to our next class, English.


	8. Revelations

**Jamie POV**

Walking into my next class, I sat down at a desk that no one was actually sitting at. I sighed with relief, this lesson I might actually get to sit at a desk by myself. Last lesson was horrible, that human girl wouldn't stop throwing herself at me. She was a perky blonde by the name of Natasha. I shuddered, she was horrible.

I sat down, about five minutes later everybody came in the room in a rush, including the new kids. I listened for the dark boy's heart beat (which was accelerated with force). I growled a werewolf. No, must not call them werewolves. Shape shifter was a more fitting, balanced name for that didn't mean I wouldn't stop calling them what they shifted into. But the weird thing was that he was with the blonde vampire. I shook my head; I would never understand the way mates worked.

"Ok class, we have three new students today." Our teacher, Alberts said. There was the werewolf, the blonde vampire and a male vampire with short curly hair. "Go on and introduce yourselves."

"Hi! I'm Emmett Cullen!" Said the male vampire with the short curly hair, he had the attitude of a five year old. I know he and I would be great friends.

"I'm Seth Clearwater, hi." The werewolf said, he looked longingly at the vampire girl. But she was looking down, I wonder why.

"And my name is Malinda Young." The vampire girl said, I gasped. That was my dead twins name, I had missed her so much it hurt.

"Well, Emmett and Seth you go sit over at that empty desk, Malinda." Alberts was interrupted by my sister.

"Sir, please just call me Mal, everybody does." She said and his heart rate started to race. I chuckled and she turned to look at me apologetically.

"Ok, Mal. You can go sit over next to Jamie." Alberts said, after finally recovering from Mal's dazzling skills.

Malinda came over and sat next to me, I moved over and she just patted my arm. I heard a growl; I looked over at the werewolf, Seth, who was glaring at me. Malinda chuckled, as if I wasn't about to be torn to shreds by an angry werewolf.

"It's ok Seth; he's just an old friend." My twin said at vampire speed, which only the supernatural could hear.

Seth visibly relaxed; it was strange to realize that this boy, Seth, would do anything my twin asked and do it as soon as she had asked the request of him.

"How are-" I was starting to ask, but (in typical Malinda Ebony Alana Young fashion) she cut me off.

"Meet me at lunch, we'll talk?" She didn't say it like an order (she never did), just a question.

"Alright, just let me say something." I told her.

She tilted her head (a trait she hadn't left behind when she was a human) and asked "Ok?"

"I've missed you."

**Phoebe POV (Yes, my BFF will be very happy I have finally put it into her POV, lol)**

The bell had rung five minutes before, but I just sat there. Not doing anything, besides sitting at the desk, daydreaming about the day that Demetri proposes to me. I sighed, I knew it was never going to happen, but I couldn't help but wish.

I heard someone call my name and looked up at the door to see my sister, Mal, Emmett, Seth and another unknown vampire (who, oddly enough, looked like he could have Malinda's twin).

"Hi Malinda; who have you got with you?" I asked her and she laughed.

"She's going to explain who he is." Emmett said and jerked his head in the way of the other vampire.

"Don't worry, I won't harm any of you." The vampire in question said, his voice sounded exactly the same as Mal's, but in a deeper octave. It was strange.

**(In the Cafeteria, sitting at their table. Still Phoebe POV)**

"So what's the story about you and vampy-boy here?" Seth growled, but Malinda shook hid concerns off.

"Well, you guys never really asked me about my human life, as you'd thought I had lost all of my memories. Well, I never lost one of my memories, they're all crystal clear." Everybody looked at her in shock (including myself).

"How?" Rosalie asked her, disbelief in her eyes.

"It must be something to do with my abilities, but I can't be sure. Anyway, I remember my human life as if it were yesterday. I had a brother, who was born on the same day as me." She said, Emmett groaned.

"Oh, Mal, that must have sucked! Sharing a birthday with a younger brother!" She laughed.

"But Emmett, he wasn't a younger brother or an older brother." Emmett looked confused, then the unknown vampy-boy burst out laughing, Mal soon followed and they were clutching each other, trying not to fall off of the chairs.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked, looking at vampy-boy suspiciously.

It took at least five minutes for Jasper and Loren to calm vampy-boy and Mal down. Once they were calm enough to speak, vampy-boy opened his mouth to speak.

"The brother issue was always something that Mal was annoyed with, but she couldn't do anything about it. She was stuck with him for the rest of her life."

Mal rolled her eyes and muttered something, which sounded oddly like 'more like the rest of her existence. Boy when can I ever get rid of you?'

"So vampy-boy, what's your story?" I asked him.

"Well, for starters you can call me Jamie. My full name is Jamie Harry Young and Malinda Ebony Alana Young, here, is my sister, my identical twin, to be exact."

I was shocked with disbelief. Now I realized why those two looked so alike, they were twins. I looked at Mal, who (if she was human) would have been blushing beyond anything we had ever encountered.

Suddenly Edward laughed.

"What's so funny?" I demanded of him.

"Just something Seth thought. It was along the lines of 'I thought he was her ex, looking for revenge or something.'" Mal and Jamie (along with Alice, Mollie, Jenni and Emmett) laughed, while Seth blushed a bright crimson (or what would have been a dark crimson, if he were white).

_A/N:_

_I don't have anything against other races, or anything. His blush would have probably been really dark if he was white, but I know he isn't. He's Native American._

_Please excuse the classes, as I am Australian and no nothing about how the schooling System works over there._

_Anyway, thank you all have reviewed. I thank you, I really appreciate it, as it helps motivate me to write more (as well as an impatient, but awesome, BFF, who wants you to update every second. She's one of the best friends I could ever have!)_

_Once again, thanks for the reviews (and still, please, keep them coming)._

_See you again soon,_

_Mal (TonksTwilight)_


	9. Demetri and Phoebe Doing 'Something'

**Phoebe POV**

Just as school had gotten out, I had received a phone call, a phone call from my boyfriend, Demetri of the Volturi. He said he was coming to visit us and that Felix, Alec and Jane were coming, also.

The good thing was that I got to see my darling hot stuff again, but the bad thing was that Jane was coming. Jane and I didn't get along well. Alec and Felix aren't that bad, they just have to do their job. All of a sudden I realized something, the shape shifters. I had nothing against them, of course (unless his name was Jacob Black), but I knew that the Volturi HATED shape shifters, and if we were seen with them. I shuddered; I could only imagine what they could do to us.

When I told the Cullen's and my family they didn't seem one bit surprised.

"They were bound to check up on us again." Rosalie said (Emmett agreed with her by saying "As long as Alec doesn't try anything on Mal. I'm sure we'll be fine.")

"They better stay away from Nessie." Bella, Edward and Jacob said at the same time. Nessie wasn't pleased, "I'm old enough to take care of myself! You don't have to keep babying me!" she protested.

"I looked into the future, we should be fine." Alice said, Jasper didn't answer her but we all know he agreed with her.

Malinda was worried about Alec, though. They got along fine, it was just that he had a massive crush on her sixty years ago and she didn't return the feelings. One day the two of them got into a fight and Jane and Jenni had to separate them.

Jane and Malinda (were the best of friends), were a whole different story. But I was going to save that for another day.

**[At Phoebe's House] [Phoebe POV]**

Alice confirmed that my baby-cakes, Felix, Alec and Jane would be arriving in five minutes time. We decided that we had better let the shape shifters stay, as the guard member would wonder what the stink was and would start hunting. I shuddered; I could only imagine the noise if they started to tear the werewolves to pieces, horrible.

"So, what's it like to have a boyfriend in the Volturi guard?" Seth asked me suddenly.

"I suppose its ok, but it does get annoying after a little while. Aro keeps asking if we (meaning my family) would like to join. We always politely refuse." I replied.

At that moment the doorbell rang. Loren was at the door in a flash and opened it.

There stood darling Demetri, Felix, Alec and Jane (who were all wearing their cloaks, except for my shnokems Demetri).

Demetri smiled when he saw me and opened his arms. I ran up to him and kissed him full on the lips.

**Jane POV**

When I walked into Malinda's house I was hit by a horrible smell. And I knew it at once, those filthy creatures who called themselves 'werewolves' (the dumb, ugly shape shifters that Master Aro wanted for the Guard.)

When I saw Malinda, I smiled. She was like an older sister to me and together we were an unstoppable force (well, against my brother, Alec, anyway). She used to tell me stories of her human life, about her twin brother who she missed dearly. I knew how she felt about losing her brother (I don't know if I could ever live without Alec, I think I would ask Aro to kill me. But he never would).

"Malinda!" I called to her. She smiled and gave me a tight hug.

"How have you been?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes, like she doesn't know.

"Sorry, I can't help but ask. It's just me being polite." She apologized.

I laughed.

Suddenly we heard a scream and some moaning coming from upstairs. I shuddered (and so did Malinda). I didn't want to think what Phoebe and Demetri were doing in Phoebe's room.

"Hey everyone, why don't we go outside and leave the love birds to their, um, business?" Alec suggested, suddenly appearing beside me.

"Yeah, I think we should leave. Luckily I bought another house nearby just in case Demetri decided to visit." Malinda said and everybody walked outside.

_A:N/_

_Yeah, I know. It's a short chapter, but I have had serious Writers block for a few weeks and just threw some random stuff together. I deleted so much of this chapter, re-edited it, wrote more and deleted more until I thought it was enough._

_Sorry, but I'll try to update sooner._

_This chapter is dedicated to my best friends, Mollie, Jenni, Loren, Phoebe (BellaCullen9999), Maddy and Nisharnth. These guys are the BESTEST!_

_From Mal (TonksTwilight)_


	10. Fight and Vampnapping

Rosalie POV

Even when we were in the other house that Malinda had bought, we could still hear them having sex. It was a horrible, disgusting and a very annoying thing to have to listen to. I'm pretty sure that the humans could hear Phoebe and Demetri from wherever in the world they are.

"God! Why the hell do they have to be so friggin' loud is beyond me! I'm going to go over there and tell them to quieting down!" I hear Mollie say. Malinda puts her arm out to stop her from leaving and interrupting Phoebe and Demetri's little 'discussion' (as they called it), but the new blonde vampire (Mal's brother Jamie) stops her by holding her waist (in the background, I hear Seth growl).

A few moments after Mollie left, we hear an ear splitting scream and a mighty loud crash coming from the other house. I looked at Mal in shock, we would know that scream anywhere.

We took off running, Mal was first to get there (much to Edwards annoyance, everyone knew that he loved coming first). When I came up behind her, I stopped still, as everyone else (including the Volturi guard members).

In the clearing that we use to play baseball, Mollie and Phoebe were bashing the crap out of each other. No one knew (except Malinda, Maddy and Demetri) if Phoebe had any talents (or special 'vampire' powers).

I tried to step forward to stop them, but I couldn't, Malinda (and Bella was helping her) was blocking me (and the others) from rushing to stop them. I looked over at Malinda, but I saw she was already standing (or floating) above the two of them.

I could see Mollie struggling with herself, and then at Phoebe (who was drooling heavily).

"Stop fighting, be sisters once more." Malinda said in one of her hypnotizing voices (they always worked on Emmett).

"Now Phoebe, tell me, calmly, what happened."

Phoebe looked at Malinda (who was now standing in front of her and Mollie), then at Mollie and back to Malinda.

"Well, when Demetri and I were having a, um, discussion, I heard the water running down stairs. I told Demetri that I'd be right back to turn the tap off and went to turn it off. " I looked around, until I saw Demetri lumbering towards us (no shirt, just his trousers and patent leather shoes).

"It turned out that Mollie (who had been using her powers to turn the tap on) was down stairs. She just wanted to tell us to be quiet a little bit, but I was furious. I couldn't help myself, but I just used my abilities and thrust her out into the forest. We dueled for a little bit, until you came along."

"Is this true Mollie?" Malinda asked her. Mollie nodded, walked over to Phoebe and gave her a hug, which Phoebe returned eagerly.

"Phoebe, what are your abilities?" I asked without thinking. I knew it was rude to ask, but being the curious person I am, I had to ask.

"You didn't tell them, Edward?" Phoebe asked my brother.

"No, I didn't. I thought it was an invasion of privacy to tell another's secret." He replied.

"You haven't told our family, either, have you Mal." Phoebe stated, rather than asked.

"No I haven't told them. Only Maddy and I know. Like Edward said, it's an invasion of privacy." Malinda shock her head,

"Are you going to tell them now?"

Phoebe nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but I heard a ferocious growl.

As quick as a flash (I didn't even see who it was, and that's saying something), Phoebe, Mollie and Malinda were gone.


	11. Maddy's Flashback

_Flashback_

**Maddy POV**

It was mine and Rubens anniversary of 1 year (of dating) and I was so excited. He said he going to be taking me out shopping, but I doubt he would. He never had time for me or anything now a day. It was like I didn't exist or something.

That night, I walked up to our bedroom, where I saw him raping a young girl, who looked about fifteen years old. I saw the girl look towards me and she screamed.

"Ruben! Stop that at once and get out of my house!" I yelled at him. He looked at me and then back to the young girl.

"Whatever, b#!h. You didn't give any, that's why I took this little one." He slurred, now to me it seemed pretty clear that he had been drinking. But not once had I seen the vicious red eyes that he had.

He stormed out of the house, and not once, did I see him turn back around to look at me or the girl he had put in so much pain and agony.

After that, the girl (whose name was Lillian Hale) and I had become very good friends. We both knew that when Ruben had raped her, he had gotten her pregnant. For one month, I cared for her and looked after her.

One day when I had come home from the market, Lillian was dead and in place of her was a tiny red-headed baby (whom I instantly fell in love with). Before Lillian's untimely death, we had discussed what she had wanted to call the child, if it was a boy we'd name him Nathan Antonio and if it was a girl we would name her Loren Juliet.

I picked the tiny baby up and I whispered in her ear, 'Hello little Loren Juliet. My name is Madeline"


	12. The Lykon

_(A/N:_

_I'm really sorry about the last chapter, I couldn't think of anything to write, so I threw a bunch of stuff together. It's just another thing you might see pop up in this story a fair bit._

_Mollie is in underlined/italics, Phoebe is in bold/italics and Malinda is in italics. A Lykon is a type of werewolf, I think.)_

**Malinda POV**

I awoke in a dark cold place. I looked around the room and all I saw were bricks, bricks and more bricks, running up and down.

Then I remembered, me talking to Phoebe and Mollie about what happened at the house and then the lykon appearing out of nowhere.

I looked around my cell (which I knew what it was) again frantically. Then I saw them, chained to the wall, like I was, unconscious and not breathing (which we did very little of).

"Mollie, Phoebe!" I whisper/shouted to them. I knew they wouldn't respond, so I plunged into their minds.

"_Phoebe! Wake up! Demetri is depending on you, you're his life! Don't give up!" _I thought towards her. Almost immediately, her eyes flashed open. She looked at me with a questioning look. I knew my eyes said 'be quiet, look around you and help me wake up Mollie'. Phoebe did as my eyes said; her own widening as she looked around, then they came to rest on Mollie.

"One...Two...three" I counted quietly, knowing that she would hear me.

"_Mollie! Matt, Dom and Chris want you to speak to them about ideas for the next Muse album!" _Phoebe and I both knew that would catch her attention (in fact, it would catch almost every member in our family's attention, as we all loved Muse).

"What?" Mollie looked me in the eye.

"Okay, now that we are all awake. Look around you, don't speak. Use our mind speech to be able to talk. They can't hear me because I'm using my 'invisible' voice." They nodded and looked around them.

"_Where the hell are we?" _

"_**Some sort of cave? The whole kidnapping and tying the captives up thing never gets old, does it?"**_

I ignore Phoebe's comment and just answer Mollie.

"_I don't know yet, I still haven't figured that out yet. Let me see if I can get out of my chains."_

"_Okay"_

"_**I'm just guessing, but won't you fall upside down?"**_

"_Probably, Phoebe, but I can at least try, can't I?"_

Phoebe nodded towards me, signalling for me to try.

With that thought, I started to pull on my chains. Little by little, my arms were starting to phase through the tough metal. After a few minutes, my arms were completely through the metal.

"Shit." That one word escaped through my lips and in a miniscule second, I was hanging upside down. If I were human, this would hurt like hell.

I look up at Mollie (whom looks like she could be peeing herself laughing) and Phoebe (who was trying not to laugh).

"It could have happened to either of you." I muttered.

Suddenly I heard a voice up at the top of the cave. I quickly phase myself up towards my chains and re-chained myself to the wall. I hang my head downwards. Phoebe and Mollie, following my lead, do the same.

**Phoebe POV**

After I hang my head downwards again, I hear a door opening and some heavy footsteps (defiantly male).

"Finally, after so many years of pain and torture, I have finally found the ones who made my life so darn miserable." I knew that voice. It was that boy (or man) who wouldn't stop following us around when we were attending a school in Australia, but that was over ninety years ago. How could he still be alive, after that many years?

The sound of the door was heard again, but this time (instead of male's footsteps) they were female's steps.

"Master, would you like to see the vampires?" the girls voice asked him. That voice was recognisable, too. She sounded like a girl that Demetri had rejected many, many, MANY, years ago from the Volturi guard.

"Of course I'd love to see them again! Take me to them, Alexandra." He responded, flirtingly.

The girl giggled when he said her name. Then it clicked. Alexandra, Caius' 'daughter' (he had adopted her when she was three years old and had changed when I was just ten years into this fabulous new existence) who had pestered Dem to go out with her, until he told her to shut up and get on with her life (he also said that he was madly in love with myself and would never love anybody else).

**Mollie POV**

I could tell that we were being dragged downwards, towards the ground floor.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, a door (just to the left of Mal's right foot) opened, and in stepped a person that my family and I had thought died a very long time ago. He had changed lots, but the same facial expressions and eyes of his were still intact.

After him, in walked the daughter of Caius, Princess Alexandra of the Volturi, she looked towards Mal and me with looks of remorse. As soon as her eyes rested on Phoebe, they were quickly filled with much loathing and hatred.

He paced around us for what seemed a very long time and finally stood in front of Mal.

"Now, now my dear Malinda, I do know that you aren't still unconscious. Because if you were, you would still have your mask on." I quickly looked to the ground, sure enough, there were three masks lying on the ground (each were personalized. Mine was red, Phoebe's was black and Mal's was blue).

I heard Malinda lift her head up and I heard something I had never heard in my life come from my sister's mouth.

It was a gigantic, blood-curdling scream. I knew that she wasn't in pain (much anyway). She was just receiving a new power (whenever she received a new power, something to do with that power will happen to her while she gained it).

"Mollie dear, you're not still asleep. And nor are you, Phoebe my sweet." His sickly sweet voice irritated me so badly, that I wanted to punch him and punch him hard!

I lifted my head up and saw that my sisters had done the same. He was smiling at us with a way you'd think Mike Newton (I'd met the horrible boy at Bella's wedding, not fun) would. He looked more wolfish than I'd ever seen in my life. He was a pure-blood werewolf when we had first met him, but he was attacked by vampires before his first transformation, thus transforming him into a half-vampire, half-werewolf. He'd annoyed the hell out of us, but after his mysterious 'death', we'd stayed clear of him and his kind.

I opened my mouth and said;

"What the bloody hell do you want with us, Arnold!?"

_(Another A/N:_

_I'll post the links up on my blog...._

_Anyway , if you think that my story (or any of my stories for that matter) need anything or are absolutely wonderful. _

_You know what to do...._

_Read and Review!_


	13. Kate The Half Vampire

**Maddy POV**

It'd been three days since we'd seen Mollie, Mal and Phoebe. Let's just say, the house was quieter. Jenni and Loren hadn't listened to any MUSE since Mollie's disappearance, and Demetri hadn't spoken or come out of his room. I think he was pining for the love of his life (erm, existence). Seth and Embry had gone somewhere, probably to try and follow their girlfriends' scents (kind of creepy if you ask me).

Finally I had had enough. Following their airwaves (something to do with my power), I pulled Seth and Embry back to the house (much too every vampire's dismay), transformed into wolves.

"Demetri! Get your vampy butt down here!" I heard Loren yell. I smiled, but then it again. It was no time to be smiling, or even trying to show any good emotion, for that matter.

"Maddy would like to speak." Loren said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Seth, Embry, Jenni and Demetri all rushed to the door, tripping over each other's feet and ending up in a horribly tangled mess.

Sighing, I pulled each of them apart with my power and walked over to the door, opening it slowly.

At the door was a girl I had never before in my existence. She had black hair and blue eyes. I recognised her as one of our closest friends (whom was a half-vampire half-human).

"Hi Kate, how are you?" I asked her.

"Good thanks, I heard you have three missing family members. I was wondering if I could help." She said, I nodded and lead her into the lounge room.

"Everybody, this is Katherine Thomas," I heard Kate cough from behind me "Who prefers to be called Kate. Kate this is everybody."

"Well, back to the family meeting."

**Malinda POV**

How I hated that mongrel of a man. He didn't deserve to be even called half a werewolf, he wasn't worthy of that pure-blood crest he wore on his chest.

At the current moment, he was torturing us, one by one. I knew what he was doing to Mollie (and it wasn't very nice). Mollie hated to hear any other music, besides MUSE, so for her to hear a song by Coldplay, Short Stack or Powderfinger.

For Phoebe's torture, I was sure that he was going to do. He would torture Phoebe into thinking that we'd all abandoned her and found out all about her life before she was a vampire.

But for me, he'd only (most likely) either do one of two things (or most likely, both). One, read an incredibly boring book or unleash about fifty tarantulas at my feet (like that horrible Murderer did to that poor girl, Stella Higgins, on the TV Show Bones). While I would be screaming away, he and Alexandra would be laughing their heads off and filming my horrible torture.

I only hoped that my family would survive the torture that had befallen us.

_[A/N:_

_Well, as you can tell by this, I HATE spiders..... They scare me to death...._

_By the way, I love the TV Show BONES!]_


	14. The Unknown

**Loren POV**

After getting the introductions over and done with, we settled the teams (or groups) we were going to break off into to try and find our missing sisters.

The first team consisted of Demetri, Jenni, Alice, Jamie, Maddy and I was going to go to the most likely places (that we could think of) that Mal, Phoebe and Jenni would go to.

The other Cullen's (not including Jasper) were going to go to the Volturi with Alec to alert them of what curse had befallen us.

The rest of us (Jane, Kate, Seth, Embry and Jasper) were going to search the field, where we played baseball and where we had last seen Mal and the others, for clues.

I handed each member of each group a small mobile phone to contact the others in case something was found (namely Malinda, Mollie and/or Phoebe) or if we were in any danger (being stalked by sadistic vampires, one of the many things that has happened to my family on more than occasion).

_*FLASHBACK*_

_We were boarding the aeroplane at airport, when the stench of pure werewolf filled the air. I looked over my shoulder, just in time, to see a massive silver female wolf jump out at us._

_We all ducked out of the way just in time to see that werewolf change into a human right in front of us._

"_You'll pay for what you did to my brother! You'll pay!" She shouted at us, not taking her beady eyes off of us. Mal being the polite one she was walked very calmly up to the unstable woman and put a hand on her arm._

"_Forget, for your sake and my families, forget this ever happened. Only remembers your brother Arnold Wallace had a wonderful long, full life and that he died happily."_

_The woman's eyes went blank and she collapsed, unconscious, but peacefully dreaming._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

I felt sorry for Arnold's family. But that was in the past, a very long time ago. I only hope that Arnold was having fun where ever he was in heaven (or hell).

**Phoebe POV**

I really couldn't believe that the sick, sick man was still going through with torturing my family and me (I had barely made it through the torture without going completely insane). It was horribly cruel.

I suddenly heard Mal's blood-curdling scream and hundreds of tapping sounds on the floor. We all knew (Mal included,) that any type of animal shy away from us vampire, including vampires, but Mal couldn't seem to except the fact. It was something that she had from her human life, a trait that could never be ridden of. Spiders, wasps and bees were her biggest fears.

I could only hope that Mal made it out of the torture chamber sane enough to help get us out of this mess.

**Unknown POV**

My plan (or the plan that Arnold Wallace, Alexandra Volturi and myself had made) was going along swiftly and perfectly.

Those stupid immortals (vampires, half-breeds and shape shifters) wouldn't know what had hit them until it was too late.

I was very glad (but also saddened) that I wasn't one of those half-breeds any more, but an immortal being of immense power (one that even Malinda wouldn't be able to duplicate perfectly, even if she wanted). I could change anything about my appearance. I could become anybody or anything (like Raven Darkholme/Mystique or Nymphadora Tonks) I liked or wanted to be. It was the perfect disguise to 'help' the Young Coven.

I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. I had a quick look to see if anybody was watching me (luckily nobody was, or I would have been in massive trouble), when I saw no-one was, I changed my appearance to look very fleetingly at what I once had. Long blonde hair, green eyes and rosy-red cheeks, the only thing about what I used to look like that I missed was my lovely pearl green eyes. They were the only thing that I had had of my mother's that weren't either bought or handed down to me. She had died during childbirth, trying to give birth to me.

I was happy to say that I wasn't a weakling anymore, but a strong immortal being.

A strong immortal being, one so powerful and so wonderful, that was one day going to take over and rule over the supernatural and natural worlds.

[A/N:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it took me almost an hour to write. Stupid computer wouldn't stop stuffing itself up. Anyway, I hope everyone who reads this chapter reviews *wink*.

From Malinda

P.S. I will hopefully be updating the next chapter tonight as well! It might night be as long, but I'll try.]


End file.
